My story of Life
by NinjaChick15
Summary: Tiva relationship down the drain. tiva's kid pov. please review...
1. Chapter 1

My story of Life

Here I am sitting in a hospital bed, waiting for that one day to come where my life will be over and will come to an end.

This is my story……….

Once again mum was yelling at dad. Mum is always up set. She tries to hide it with her "extreme super ninja chick powers", that dad always called them. But my brothers and I always knew. Always crying, she couldn't hide it anymore.

One day mum was so angry and took it out on dad of course it was his fault. That day dad had, had enough. He quit his job and left mum and us. But the worst apart about it is that he left mum pregnant and with 4 kids, one on the way.

Hi, my name is Gabriella Minerva DiNozzo, well since dad left we take David, mums name. My parents are Zivaleh Etana David and Antony James DiNozzo. They split 5 ½ years ago. I have 4 other siblings. My older brother Tyler and 3 younger brothers Jason, Noah and Ari.

Mom and dad met at work. I was told that they hated each other more than they loved each other. Form the fights that had I new it was true. Before mum work with dad at NCIS. Dad had a partner who was killed by an Israeli man. Mum was sent to America to defend the man who killed dad's partner. The murder was mums brother. Mum had to kill her own brother to save Gibbs, an innocent man and dad's boss. Mum saved Gibb's life so he took the blame.

After a while mum took dads dead partners place at NCIS on the team.

After a couple of years mum and dad fell in love with each other eventually they admitted it to each other but it took a long time.

Dad proposed 2 months later. Not to long after mum found out she was pregnant with Tyler. Mum was so pleased; dad on the other hand was shocked.

Tyler was two when I was born, a year later Jason and 3 years after Noah and another 3 years and 3 months after dad left Ari came.

Everyone loved to be with dad, especially Tyler; I loved to be with mum more though. I have black hair and the boys have brown. I had brown and the boys took after dad and have blue

All my brothers are healthy and I am not…..

I am sick.

Yes I am 12 now and my liver and kidneys are failing the transplants didn't work. My name is Gabriella and I am dying. When I started to realise I was sick I told mum she though it was nothing until that day I faint 2 or three times. The next day mum took the day off and took me to the doctor. They did some tests and they said their was some wrong with my kidneys so the gave me some tablets.

Mum took me home, mum put me into bed. Mum was crying and told my brothers to go to bed, instead they came into my room I told them what was wrong with me, ari didn't understand he is to young. They stayed in my room that night, mum cried for a long time all of were watching her from my room, she didn't see us. Mum called Gibbs and told him she needed to speak to him and he came over. When he arrived he knew we were watching but kept quite. Mum told him about me. He stayed for an hour or so comforted mum. He suggested that mum should take the next day off but she declined, she needed to work to keep her mind off things.

The tablets were not working and I was told I had to have a transplant, they found a donor and I and the operation. My new kidney went through many stages of declining my body and them liking it. The doctors did not know what to do.

Mum couldn't take it any more and had to quit her job at NCIS. Every two days ducky came to see me and the other came when ever they were free to see mum. They were worried.


	2. Chapter 2

When dad left, Tyler was so mad but now that I was sick and mum was on her own. This pissed him off. Tyler tracked down dad's new address and wrote him a letter. I found a copy of the letter that he sent. And this is was he said:

_Dear dad… I don't know if that is what I should call you or maybe bastard……_

_I don't know what you expected to be reading. I mean really? After five and half years, you get a letter saying hey dad it's your son, you know one of your sons of the family you left behind._ _I was eight when you left. And Mom told me that it was your fault and no matter what you say I believe her. I was so heartbroken, you were the best. I offered to do chores, kept everyone in line, cheered them up, and watched them siblings when Mom had to work. She worked a lot. This made me the man of the house._ _But she was always there! Even though she took care of us on her own, BY HER-SELF, I might add, she was still there making breakfast every morning, every lunch, every dinner, came to everything that we were involved in. You on the other hand were not._ _Mum was pregnant when you left, she had the baby. His name is ari. Yes, name after uncle ari. A few years ago we went to Israel and met grandpa, he is so nice. Mum had to ask him for money, for food. Because of school fees and hospital bills mum is struggling to keep food on the table._ _Yes you read right hospital bills. Your daughter, Gabriella is very sick, her kidneys are failing the transplants didn't work and the doctor say that her liver may also die cause she is so sick. Gibbs, Tim, abbey and ducky ordered mum to take us one of their houses every day for hates the money and comfort we get from everyone._ _A quick rundown on my family, in case you don't remember I am 14, Gabriella 12, Jason 11, Noah 8 and ari 5._ _I am wanting to become a doctor gabby has inspired me. Gibbs looks after us every 2__nd__ weekend so mum can rest on her own. Look, I didn't write this letter to tell you what you missed. Just that we don't need you. And how our family is doing without you._ _Some days, hating you just takes to much energy, but then, I remember, and the hate comes back. Just leave us alone. We've been doing fine without you._

_Hate you,_

_Tyler David_

_P.S. Yes, we changed our name back to David. _


	3. Chapter 3

And now a few weeks later after I saw the letter and telling you this..

My liver, it is now failing. I am now in hospital, dying. I am not scared, I am worried about my family…… most of all I am worried about mum.

One day I sat in bed, I was talking with Gibbs and mum, my brothers were sitting with ducky listening to one of his very famous stories in the corner of the hospital room. There was a knock at the door. Everyone looks up. Gibbs stands up in a defensive position next to mum. Everyone is silent.

"How did you know where we are and why are you here" mum finally says

"I got letter" the man says

Then I suddenly realise that it is my father.

"What"

"I got a letter from Tyler…..telling me how much he hates me and what was wrong with gabby"

Tyler finally says "sorry mum"

"That's ok"

"Can I speak with gabby?"

"No"

"She is my daughter" tony starts to yell

Ducky starts to mutter something to my brothers and they leave the room.

"Gabby do want to speak with you father" Gibbs butts in

I didn't know what to say and I started think for not knowing what to do

'he hasn't been there for me'

I reply with after a minute "No"

He stands there and suddenly leaves.

Hi, my name is Gabriella Minerva David. I found out that my kidneys and liver were failing twos years ago, the treatment didn't work. 3 weeks after my father visited for the first time in 5 years I died. I hope for the best for my family's future.

4 days later my funeral was held. My mother invited my father. He came. My tomb stone read:

_Gabriella Minerva David_

_A beautiful daughter and lovely sister_

_April 2__nd__ 1996 - August 4__th__ 2008 _

_May she rest in peace_

After that day my mother allowed my father to be involved with my brother's lives. From there they renewed their friendship and remained friends.

The end


End file.
